Experts agree that the benefits of reading aloud to children from an early age are numerous. Reading aloud helps a child develop imagination, knowledge and vocabulary, as well as a love of books and reading. Additionally, reading aloud allows a reader and child to bond and enjoy “quality time” together. What better quality time can be found than getting lost in a book together? These are treasured times with the children in our lives.
Young children especially enjoy being read to at bedtime. Many children look forward to and rely on repetitive bedtime rituals that include reading one or more favorite stories or books. People with young children are familiar with the request “please read me a story” which is often accompanied by a picture book that delivers the child into a world of fantasy that often includes princesses, brave heroes, fairy godmothers, mystical creatures, and the like. Many children like to take an active roll in reading by holding the book, turning the pages, or otherwise assisting the reader.
Many different types of books have been developed for toddlers or other young children that facilitate the love of reading. One type of book is known as a “chunky” board book. Such books have thick pages that are easy for small hands to manipulate, and prevent the occurrence of paper cuts. Other types of child-friendly books include a cloth book that has soft, pliant fabric pages, and a bath-time book wherein the pages are formed by sandwiching and sealing a foam or like material between water resistant plastic or rubber panels. Although the aforementioned books are safe and well established for enjoyment by toddlers and other preschool-aged children, they are inappropriate for infants since they could present a choking hazard when chewed upon. 
In view of the foregoing, a safe storybook device for an infant or young child is needed. It is desirable that the device be easily manipulated by an infant or other young child with some degree of dexterity, present various selectable stories, and provide auditory and visual stimulation. Moreover, it is desirable to illuminate the device for bedtime use.